A Wild Ride
by Yeollowbanana
Summary: (REMAKE) Dia mengubah malam terburuk dalam hidupku menjadi pengalaman erotis paling sensual yang tidak pernah kubayangkan dalam mimpi terliarku. CHANBAEK! B x B! MATURE CONTENT!
1. chapter 1

**Biker Billionaire #1 : A Wild Ride**

 **Original Story by Jasinda Wilder**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

 **Length** Chaptered

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance, smut, nc

 **A/N** : Cerita ini remake dari novel karya Jasinda Wilder yang berjudul Biker Billionaire #1 : A Wild Ride. Novel Inggris bergenre romance erotic yang memiliki tiga series dan A Wild Ride ini series pertamanya. Untuk beberapa bagian ada yang di cut juga dialog ada yang saya ubah demi kenyambungan cerita karena novel ini adalah novel straight tetapi saya ubah jadi boy x boy. Semoga tidak mengecewakan!

 **Warning** : BOY x BOY! MATURE CONTENT!

.

.

.

"Baek, aku minta maaf." Kata Sehun. "Itu hanya komentar bodoh."

Aku memutar mataku dan mendengus. "Terserah, Sehun. Kau mengatakan itu, dan kemudian apa? Okay, kau meminta maaf. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi apa itu memperbaiki keadaan? Tidak. Jadi, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Antar aku pulang."

"Sayang, kumohon. Aku akan menjadi lebih baik, aku akan berubah."

"Yeah, aku mendengarnya juga minggu lalu." Aku memilih untuk memandang keluar jedela VW Golf milik Sehun, mengamati jalan-jalan pinggiran kota yang berkelip, terlihat basah oleh air hujan, dan suram.

Seperti hidupku.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Aku berkata akan berubah menjadi lebih baik, dan aku melakukannya. Apa itu tak cukup untukmu?"

Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, memilih untuk diam dan memainkan cincin setengah karat di jariku. Sehun yang memakaikannya bulan lalu, empat minggu yang panjang, dan menyakitkan.

Yang mana kami lebih banyak bertengkar daripada berciuman, lebih sering berhubungan badan dengan penuh amarah daripada _bercinta_ , lebih sering mengabaikan satu sama lain daripada pergi berkencan.

"Ayolah, sayang. Kumohon, bicaralah padaku." Sehun menaruh tangannya di kakiku, dan aku segera menyingkirkannya, menjauhkan kakiku.

"Apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan? Kita telah berbicara berputar-putar, Sehun. Ya, kau benar. Kita bertengkar tentang sesuatu, dan aku memberitahukan masalahnya kemudian kau mengatasinya. Aku mengakuinya dan itu bagus. Masalahnya adalah, selalu ada saja masalah. Jika bukan karena satu hal, pasti yang lainnya."

"Setiap orang memiliki masalah, Baek," Sehun berbicara. "Pasangan kekasih juga memiliki masalah. Kita bisa mengatasinya."

Sekali lagi, aku tak ingin menjawabnya. Satu jawaban hanya akan membuat perdebatan lainnya, kemudian putus lagi. Kami telah putus sebanyak empat kali selama tiga tahun kita bersama. Terakhir kali adalah satu minggu sebelum Sehun melamarku.

Sehun melamar sebagai permintaan maaf, dan itu cukup romantis. Juga setelahnya menghasilkan sebuah seks yang spektakuler.

Spektakuler, maksudku dia untuk pertama kalinya memberikan oral padaku jadi aku merasakan orgasme, dan ia tak tidur setelah itu. Kita bahkan melakukan untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi tidak pernah melakukannya lagi selama berbulan-bulan.

Kembali pada penyebab pertengkaran kali ini. Kami baru saja pergi berkencan, di restoran favoritku. Memesan sebotol anggur yang tidak murah, membicarakan beberapa hal yang kemudian mengingatkanku akan alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Dia mempesona, terkadang bertingkah lucu, dan cukup _panas._ Sehun adalah tetangga sebelah apartement ku di pusat kota. Dan itu adalah bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya. Dia secara harifah tetangga sebelah yang cukup seksi.

Saat sibuk dengan percakapan tak tentu arah kami, aku membahas tentang diet terakhirku dan latihan fitness-ku. Kemudian dia memberikan komentar sarkatis yang bodoh tentang bagaimana fitness-nya "Benar-benar berhasil."

Itu adalah kalimat sarkatis karena dari caranya berbicara, ia secara tak langsung berkata bahwa aku hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk melakukan diet juga fitness yang tidak menghasilkan perubahan apapun pada diriku.

Setelahnya Sehun yang menyadari perubahan suasana di sekitar kami hanya memberi tanggapan, "Oh sayang, aku minta maaf. Maksudku kau terlihat lebih ramping dan bugar akhir-akhir ini."

Kemudian aku menampar Sehun dan keluar dari restoran.

Aku bukan hanya marah karena kalimat sarkatis Sehun, tetapi juga karena beberapa saat sebelumnya ia menatap wanita lain. Tentu saja itu merupakan penghinaan untukku, karena sama saja ia secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa tubuhku tidak lagi menarik.

Setelah berpikir selama bebarapa saat, ku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan kami.

Ya, hubungan yang tak dapat di katakan sebagai hubungan karena kami lebih banyak bertengkar daripada mencintai.

"Ayo kita berpisah." Ucapku tanpa keraguan.

Sehun bahkan tak memberikan respon apapun. Jadi aku menarik cincin pemberiannya dan melemparkannya ke dashbor, kemudian keluar dari mobil di tengah guyuran hujan. Berlari saat lampu lalu lintas berganti hijau, membuat para pengendara mobil membunyikan klakson mereka.

Aku bisa mendengar Sehun berteriak dengan tenang dari dalam mobil, memintaku untuk kembali. Dan aku bersumpah jika Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang berteriak dengan tenang.

Memilih untuk tak menoleh, aku terus berlari menembus dinginnya hujan. Kemudian sesuatu menyentak di bawah kakiku dan membuatku limbung saat itu juga. Tersandung lalu jatuh ke tanah, menampar beton yang kasar dengan tanganku, membuat kemejaku robek.

Aku merintih dan terduduk di atas trotoar. Telapak tanganku robek, dan lututku berdarah.

Hujan menerpa kepalaku, tangan dan lutut bedenyut, juga pergelangan tanganku yang mulai terasa sakit.

Tak jauh dari tempatku terjatuh, aku melihat ponselku yang hancur berkeping-keping. Sial, itu bahkan belum satu tahun dan aku tak mengansurasikannya.

Kemudian aku mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingku, dengan jendela yang terbuka.

"Masuk." Itu Sehun. "Kau terluka dan basah. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukimu Baek, kau akan terkena pneumia."

Aku berdiri, berharap Sehun membantuku. Tapi nyatanya? Tidak. Dia tetap duduk di dalam mobil.

Benar-benar manusia brengsek.

"Masuk, kursi mobilku basah!" Aku tertawa menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau memang luar biasa, Sehun."

Aku memandang sepatuku, kemudian melepaskannya dan melemparkannya ke dalam genangan air. Membuat lumpur mengenai wajahku dan pakaianku.

Sembari menahan isakan, aku berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, memegang pergelangan tanganku yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Baekhyun! Jangan bodoh, cepat masuk!"

"Pergilah Oh Sehun, kita putus!"

"Sekarang hujan, kita lima mil dari rumah. Kau terluka dan berjalan ke arah yang salah, berpikirlah untuk sekali saja."

Sehun tidak memohon atau keluar dari mobilnya untuk menghampiriku. Ia hanya duduk di dalam VW Golf miliknya dan bicara padaku melalui celah jendela. Hanya celah, sehingga hujan tak bisa masuk merusak jok kulit mobilnya.

"Persetan Sehun, pergilah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Kau tak perlu memakiku, Baek. Baik kalau begitu terserah maumu." Kemudian Sehun berlalu pergi, meninggalkanku di tengah hujan, terluka, lima mil jauhnya dari rumah.

Sialan.

Aku melangkah melewati genangan lumpur dengan telapak kakiku yang telanjang. Bercampur dengan lumpur, kotor dan basah.

Ketika Sehun sudah tak terlihat, aku membiarkan diriku menangis. Itu adalah tangisan panjang dan keras yang mengaburkan pandanganku.

Bahkan aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan arah yang salah juga tak menyadari suara gemuruh Harley perlahan melewatiku. Dan aku memilih untuk tak peduli ketika sebuah Harley berhenti di pinggir jalan dan pengendaranya turun kemudian berdiri di sebelah motornya.

Dia bertubuh tinggi, padat, dan basah kuyup. Dia berbau kulit basah, bau yang tampaknya memiliki rasa tajam di ujung lidahku.

Badanku sedikit tehuyung, kemudian si pengendara Harley dengan sigap menangkap lenganku dan menahanku agar tetap berdiri.

Aku mendongak, tersentak saat sepasang mata hitam ke abu-abuan yang paling terang yang pernah ku lihat menembus ke arahku. Penuh simpati dan sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan nafsu. Ini pasti bukan nafsu, atau setidaknya bukan karena aku.

Dia mengenakan jaket kulit seperti pengendara motor lainnya. Di tempeli dengan logo _punk rock_ dan logo HOGS serta tengkorak, salib besi, serta semua hal yang biasa ada di jaket _bikers_ pada umumnya.

Celana jeansnya yang ketat, berwarna hitam dan terlihat mahal, begitu juga sepatu boot nya. Paku di ujung jari depan boot nya, ikat pinggang dan kancing-kancing peraknya.

Dia memakai cincin di jarinya, logam tebal dengan lebih banyak salib dan tengkorak juga lambang-lambang band metal. Rambutnya yang tebal berwarna hitam, basah karena air hujan lalu menempel menutupi dahinya yang terlihat menawan.

Matanya, Demi Tuhan matanya nampak berkilauan dan berkilat. Memberi pengaruh yang tidak seharusnya bisa diberikan oleh mata pria manapun. Tangannya yang hangat pada kulit telanjangku, dan ia masih belum melepaskan, meskipun aku secara terang-terangan mengamati tubuhnya.

Dia juga memiliki tatto bertuliskan 'Loey' pada bagian samping jari tengahnya. Mungkin itu namanya atau singkatan organisasinya, entahlah. Tingginya lebih dari enam kaki, dadanya bidang seperti dinding bata, bahu dan lengan yang nampak sangat besar bahkan ketika tertutup oleh jaket kulitnya.

Dia memancarkan bahaya, testeron murni pria dominan. Kekuatan yang terkumpul dan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa. Dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di sana, memegangi lenganku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, cantik?"

Aku benci ketika seseorang memanggilku cantik. Walau parasku ini terlihat seperti wanita, bagaimanapun aku tetaplah lelaki dan aku tak suka jika seseorang memanggilku cantik bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Namun entah mengapa, mendengar lelaki asing ini memanggilku cantik, darahku berdesir hangat membuat detak jantungku bekerja lebih cepat.

Suaranya serak, rendah dan lembut di saat bersamaan. Yang entah mengapa terdengar seksi di telingaku.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa kau tidak, kau nampak kesal... dan basah."

"Pengamatanmu sangat jeli."

Dia tetap memegang lenganku, seakan aku dalam bahaya dan akan terjatuh kapan saja. Aku mungkin akan terjatuh, sebenarnya. Apalagi jika ia tetap menatapku dengan padangan berapi-api seperti itu.

Dia membalas tatapanku, dan mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada tatapannya walaupun aku yakin itu membutuhkan usaha. Karena bagaimanapun aku mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih, yang sekarang nampak tembus pandang karena basah oleh air hujan.

Tubuhku jelas terpampang, tidak menyisakan imajinasi sedikitpun kecuali warna kulitku. Dan pria ini berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap ke arah tubuhku.

 _Well,_ aku menghargai usahanya.

"Apakah kau ingin tumpangan ke suatu tempat?" Dia bertanya, mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah sepeda motornya.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku kemudian menarik diriku. Namun tangannya yang lain masih memegang lengan kananku, erat tapi lembut dan tak mau lepas. Jadi aku berhenti menarik diriku dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Seharusnya aku meminta ia untuk melepaskan tanganku, tapi aku tidak. Lalu aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku memintanya.

"Tolong lepaskan lenganku." Kataku. Dia segera melepaskannya dan aku menyesali itu. Tangannya yang hangat terasa nyaman di lenganku.

"Kau akan sakit, cantik." Lanjut _biker_ yang memiliki tatto Loey di jarinya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat. Aku janji hanya mengantarmu, itu saja. Bahkan aku tak meminta nomormu."

Aku ragu-ragu, ia nampak berbahaya walaupun matanya menyatakan bahwa ia tak akan menyakitu. Di tambah ia melepaskan pegangannya seolah-olah tangannya terbakar saat aku berkata 'lepaskan' . Dan ia melepaskanku bahkan sebelum aku berkata 'tolong' .

"Maaf aku tak bisa, bahkan akupun belum pernah naik sepeda motor sebelumnya. Dan juga poin pentingnya adalah aku tak mengenalmu." Kataku, itu merupakan alasan lemah yang tak satupun dari kita pecaya.

"Oh ayolah," katanya kesal. "Kau berdarah. Pergelangan tanganmu terlihat bengkak, juga kau tak memakai sepatu. Dan yang terpenting adalah saat ini hujan deras, jadi biarkan aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ini tidak aman." Alasan terakhirku lebih berhati-hati.

"Apa yang tidak aman? Aku atau sepeda motorku?" Ia nampak tersinggung. Aku mendesah menyadari bahwa ia berpikir aku menilainya dari penampilan, walau kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Keduanya." Jawabku jujur kali ini. "Tapi kau benar, terima kasih dan aku akan senang jika mendapat tumpangan."

"Bukankah kau berpikir aku tidak aman?" Matanya menyipit, dan ia seperti memancarkan ancaman. Aku tidak takut, tapi aku punya perasaan tak ingin membuat orang ini marah padaku.

"Ya, aku memang berpikir seperti itu. Kau seorang _biker_ yang memiliki paku di ujung sepatu boot mu, dan juga tatto di jarimu. Kau mungkin akan membawaku ke sebuah gudang dan melakukan sesuatu yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu." Aku berjalan menuju sepeda motornya saat aku berbicara dan ia menyeringai, membuat dadaku sesak.

" _Well_ , aku setuju dengan kata-katamu, kecuali bagian gudang itu. Karena aku tak tahu dimana gudang itu berada." Dia duduk di Harley nya dan memutar kunci tetapi belum menyalakannya.

"Bagaimana tentang bagian hanya Tuhan yang tahu?" tanyaku sembari mengayunkan kaki untuk naik di belakangnya. Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan melingkarkan di sekitar pinggangnya.

Dia benar-benar keras seperti batu dan dua kali lebih besar dariku. Otot perutnya bagaikan beton di tanganku.

"Nah." Ia menjawab dengan iringan suara tawa pelan. "Mungkin aku akan melakukan yang hanya Tuhan tahu, tapi jika hanya kau ingin aku melakukannya."

Motornya menyala seperti raungan serak, memotong jawabanku yang mungkin telah ku berikan. Dia memundurkan motornya kemudian memutar pedal gas sehingga kita melompat ke depan. Gemuruhnya memekakan telinga, bergetar sampai ke kaki dan perutkku.

Kami melewati persimpangan tempatku melompat keluar dari mobil Sehun, dan kami tidak lebih dari satu mil ketika mobil VW Golf milik Sehun terlihat datang menuju ke arah kami.

Sehun melihatku di atas sepeda motor dan benar-benar menyentakkan mobilnya kemudian berputar dengan cara yang sangat tidak praktis dan ilegal. Dia berhenti di samping sepeda motor, lalu memberi isyarat ke arah sisi jalan. Meminta kami untuk menepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun sedikit berteriak. Dia berdiri di sampingku, meraih lenganku yang langsung ku tepis saat itu juga.

"Mendapatkan tumpangan." Jawabku tenang. Sama seperti yang selalu Sehun gunakan padaku.

"Mendapatkan tumpangan? Kemana? Bersama dengan dia?" Temanku yang baru ku sadari bahwa aku tak tahu namanya, nampak menggeram seperti serigala.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah." Sehun memucat dan mundur menempel ke mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Baekhyun apa yang terjadi?" Aku mendesah dan menyeka air hujan di wajahku. _Biker_ di depanku hanya duduk dengan pasif, mendengarkan dan tak memberi respon apapun.

"Sehun, aku sudah bilang padamu. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Tak ada yang bisa kau katakan atau lakukan, sudah tak ada lagi." Mata Sehun goyah dan dia melangkah ke arahku lagi, meraih lenganku dan mencoba untuk menarikku dari atas motor.

"Kita bisa memperbaikinya, sayang. Ayo turun dan mari kita pulang."

Aku menyentak lenganku, dan Sehun menariknya kembali. Menarikku sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan.

 _Biker_ di depanku menggeram lagi, dan mengayunkan tinjunya tepat mengenai dagu Sehun. Itu adalah pukulan malas, lambat, dan hampir di sebut santai. Tapi pukulan itu membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari lelaki ini, dia tak akan ikut denganmu. Kau sudah punya kesempatan dan kau jelas-jelas mengacaukannya. Jika aku melihatmu mengganggunya lagi, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku dan ketakutan. _Biker_ itu kemudian memutar pedal gas motornya, memutar roda belakang melingkar, memuncratkan lumpur ke arah Sehun.

 **TBC**

 **Yeollowbanana' s note**

udah ah segini dulu hehe

Mana nih yang kemarin minta dibikinin? udah gue turutin yaw

buat skidipapap swadikap asoy indehoy nya di next chapter ya, review dulu sama jangan lupa follow dan fav baru gue lanjut muehehe :)

Btw bahasanya nyambung ga? atau ngebingungin? agak susah ternyata ngeranslate tuh, soalnya beberapa ada yang aneh pas gue ubah dari inggris ke indonesia kayak ga cocok aja gitu. Makanya gue sebisa mungkin milih bahasa yang enak dan mudah di mengerti, cuma takutnya masih ada beberapa yang ga nyambung.

Kalo ada yang ga nyambung bilang ya biar di perbaiki.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review menunggu belaian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Biker Billionaire #1 : A Wild Ride**

 **Original story by Jasinda Wilder**

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance

 **A/N** : Cerita ini remake dari novel karya Jasinda Wilder yang berjudul Biker Billionaire #1 : A Wild Ride. Novel Inggris bergenre romance erotic yang memiliki tiga series dan A Wild Ride ini series pertamanya. Untuk beberapa bagian ada yang di cut juga dialog ada yang saya ubah demi kenyambungan cerita karena novel ini adalah novel straight tetapi saya ubah jadi boy x boy. Semoga tidak mengecewakan! btw sorry for typo TT

 **Warnings** : BOY x BOY! MATURE CONTENT!

.

.

.

.

Kami masuk ke dalam keramaian lalu lintas dan biker itu mengendarai motor besarnya dengan pelan juga hati-hati. Sebenarnya itu cukup mengejutkanku karena sebelumnya ia telah melakukan sesuatu dengan ban motornya untuk menakut-nakuti Sehun, jadi kupikir ia termasuk pengendara motor besar ugal-ugalan yang mengutamakan kecepatan di banding keselamatannya sendiri.

Atau mungkin ia tak ingin mencelakakanku karena saat ini hujan masih mengguyur kota. Ya, anggap saja seperti itu.

Aku hanya bersandar di bahunya dan mencengkram perut kekarnya, tanpa memberitahu tujuanku karena ku rasa ia telah memiliki tujuannya sendiri.

Dan benar saja tak berapa lama kemudian kami tiba di sebuah bangunan apartement yang terlihat mewah, lalu dia segera memarkirkan motor besarnya di garasi bawah tanah.

Saat aku mengayunkan kakiku untuk turun, entah mengapa kakiku mendadak sakit dan lemas seperti jelly hingga membuatku tersandung. Beruntungnya dengan cepat si biker tampan ini meraih tanganku, sebelum aku terjatuh ke atas aspal parkiran yang kasar.

Dia menarikku ke pelukannya, membuatku bersandar di dadanya. Tatapan mata abu-abu miliknya menusuk tepat ke arahku. Membuat tubuhku seketika menggigil entah karena dinginnya hujan atau oleh tatapan matanya yang panas, aku tak yakin.

"Ya Tuhan aku minta maaf." Kata biker itu, kemudian tanpa terduga melepas mantelnya dan menggantungkannya di atas bahuku. "Kau pasti sangat kedinginan. Aku seharusnya memberikan mantelku ketika kau naik."

Dia tampak benar-benar menyesal, jadi aku merasa sedikit aman. Walaupun jaketnya basah namun tetap terasa hangat, dan membuatku sedikit terangsang oleh bau dari jaket kulit miliknya. Bau keringat, kulit basah, cologne.

Setelahnya lelaki yang masih belum ku ketahui namanya itu menarikku ke arah lift. "Ayo, mari kita keringkan tubuhmu."

Namun belum sempat ia memegang tanganku, aku menarik diriku mundur yang mana membuatnya seketika berhenti. "Tunggu sebentar, dimana kita?"

Kemudian ia menjawab dengan tenang. "Apatement-ku. Karena bocah itu bilang ia ingin membawamu pulang ke rumah itu berarti kau tinggal bersamanya, dan ku rasa kau tidak ingin kembali ke sana."

"Orang yang kau panggil bocah itu adalah tunanganku." Kataku.

Aku sama sekali tak yakin mengapa aku mengatakan itu padanya. Dan si _biker_ hanya melengkungkan bibirnya yang tebal, kemudian alisnya terangkat seperti ekspresi menghina.

"Ya, tapi tidak lagi." Balasnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Itu benar, ia sekarang tak lebih dari seorang bocah berandal."

Saat aku melanjutkan langkahku ke arahnya, ia segera berbalik ke arahku dan melempar tatapan yang sekali lagi tak bisa ku baca sama sekali.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat lain jika kau tak nyaman berada di sini." Dia menawarkan dengan penuh perhatian, kemudian menghancurkan momen itu dengan tersenyum licik. "Maksudku jika kau takut."

Aku hanya membalas senyumnya, melangkah semakin dekat lagi membuat tubuhku menempal padanya. Juga membuat jantungku berdetak kencang atas keberanian sikapku.

Dia adalah lelaki yang kuat, bahkan dapat memukul Sehun hingga jatuh tersungkur. Sekedar informasi, Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang kecil juga. Hanya saja dia tak sebanding dengan lelaki di hadapanku ini.

"Aku tidak takut, hanya tak terbiasa pulang bersama pria asing yang tak ku kenal."

"Kapan kau pulang bersama pria asing?"

"Orang-orang sepertimu? Belum pernah."

Matanya menyipit. "Orang-orang sepertiku?"

"Ya, orang-orang seperti kau. Bahkan sebenarnya aku belum pernah pulang bersama pria selain Sehun." Aku beringsut lebih dekat, dan sekarang kepalaku sejajar dengan bahunya, mendongak untuk menatapnya melalui bulu mataku.

"Orang-orang seperti aku." Katanya lagi, kurasa ia benar-benar terpaku pada hal ini.

"Oh rileks, aku hanya menggodamu."

"Tentu saja." Dia menarikku untuk berjalan lagi menuju lift. Kemudian kami berdiri di depan pintu perak sebelum aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Kau belum memberitahukan namamu." Kataku menatap matanya yang langsung di balas dengan tatapan tajam yang menembus mataku.

Tuhan, dia benar-benar seksi.

"Kau sudah lihat tatto di jariku kan?" Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan tulisan Loey di samping jari tengahnya. Tatto yang ku lihat saat ia memegang lenganku.

"Lalu?"

"Itu adalah namaku, semacam nama panggilan karena orang-orang memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu nama lengkapku, aku Park Chanyeol."

"Dan kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa? Chanyeol?"

"Jika kau tak keberatan, kau boleh memanggilku _Baby_."

Penggoda. Dan sialnya aku tergoda oleh kata-katanya.

"Okay Chanyeol, kapan kita masuk ke dalam?" Aku berbalik lebih dulu, untuk mengalihkan suasana yang mendadak canggung. Sementara Chanyeol masih diam tersenyum menggoda sebelum menekan tombol lift menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Kau belum memberitahu padaku siapa namamu." Katanya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Balasku cepat.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengulang, dan entah mengapa aku menyukai suara rendahnya ketika menyebut namaku.

"Yap, dan kau jangan pernah memanggilku Byun Baek karena itu terdengar seperti nenek-nenek." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Lebih mirip anak anjing nakal. Apa kau seekor anak anjing yang nakal Baek?" Dia menatapku ketika pintu lift terbuka.

Nah, yang itu jelas main mata. Aku masih tak yakin mengapa orang sepertinya mau main mata denganku. Byun Baekhyun si basah kuyup, sedang melakukan diet yang tak berpengaruh pada apapun, terbiasa dengan rambut berantakan.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan membalas rayuannya. "Kau tak pernah tau, mungkin saja seperti itu. Lebih baik hati-hati, Park Chanyeol."

Kemudian kami melangkah masuk ke dalam lift dan pintu tertutup, meninggalkan kami dalam keheningan di dalam lift yang sedang bergerak naik.

Chanyeol berpaling ke arahku, menggeram seperti predator. Lalu tanpa diduga dia menarik lenganku dengan tangannya yang besar, mendorongku hingga menabrak dinding lit dan menekan tubuhnya yang besar terhadap tubuhku, membuatku terjebak di antara dirinya dan dinding lift.

Oh jangan lupakan ereksinya yang keras terasa di perutku.

Dia kemudian menciumku. Akupun sudah mengiranya ketika matanya berubah sayu dan dia bergerak ke arahku seperti predator yang menyelinap di atas rumput. Tetapi aku tak mengira ciumannya akan sangat lembut, sensual dan pelan.

Bibirnya bergerak di atas bibirku, lidahnya mencari lidahku, membuatku tak dapat berhenti untuk menciumnya.

Dia merasakan lututku yang gemetar dan segera merengkuh ku dalam pelukannya, mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah tanpa menghentikan ciumannya bahkan untuk sesaat.

"Turunkan aku." Bisikku di depan bibirnya. "Aku terlalu berat, kau akan menyakiti punggungmu."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, mengeluarkan nafas geli dari hidungnya dan bibirnya tersenyum padaku. Dia tak menjawab, hanya mengangkat tubuhku keluar dari lift dan menyusuri lorong panjang menuju pintu yang ada di ujung.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya, merangkulnya dan terkekeh. Kemudian aku mencium rahangnya yang tegas, lalu menghembuskan nafas di lehernya, dan terakhir mengecup dagunya.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhku, menggerakkan tangannya untuk menekan beberapa pin di depan pintu apartementnya. Setelah pintu terbuka, dia kembali mengangkatku lagi dan lagi membawaku dalam ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Apartementnya sangat luas dengan dinding berwarna putih yang terdapat beberapa lukisan berkelas, juga sofa kulit dan kursi yang empuk. TV besar di dinding atas perapian, kemudian aku di baringkan di atas ranjang selembut bulu.

Tubuhnya di atasku, bibirnya di bibirku, turun ke leher dan kemudian di antara dadaku. Awalnya aku cukup terkejut karena keberaniannya, namun aku segera mendorong pikiran itu menjauh.

Aku menyukai orang ini, aku suka menciumnya. Aku menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia orang asing yang berbahaya.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun kecuali Sehun, dan aku jelas belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

Memilih untuk membungkus lengan dan kakiku pada tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan semua yang aku miliki. Dapat kurasakan ereksinya menggembung di balik celana jeansnya dan menekan di atas perutku.

Aku ingin sekali menyentuh ereksinya, namun hal itu harus tertunda karena aku merasakan hidungku gatal dan memaksaku untuk mengeluarkannya, membuat suara nyaring yang berasal dari bersinku.

Tak hanya sekali dua kali, empat kali berturut-turut, dan aku nyaris tak berhasil memalingkan kepalaku agar tak mengotori wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengutuk lalu bangun dari atas tubuhku. "Ya Tuhan, aku seperti orang brengsek." Katanya. "Kau mungkin terkena pneumonia dan aku malah menggerayangimu."

Kemudian Chanyeol membawaku ke kamar mandi pribadi miliknya yang sangat berbeda dengan kamar mandi di apartementku. Semuanya berlapis marmer dan stainless steel, seperti kamar mandi istana.

Setelahnya Chanyeol menurunkanku ke dalam bak mandi dan memutar shower.

Aku menatap Chanyeol. Dia mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam, basah yang membuat otot tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas. Oh, aku baru menyadari jika Chanyeol memiliki tatto lain di lengan kanannya, seperti gambar gitar dan monyet.

Selagi ia sibuk menyesuaikan suhu air, aku berdiri membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja ku.

Saat ia berbalik ke arahku, matanya melebar melihat kemejaku terjatuh melewati bahu dan berakhir di atas lantai. Meninggalkanku berdiri kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan celana jeansku.

Jantungku benar-benar berdetak dengan keras hingga aku yakin dia akan mendengarnya.

Kemudian aku membuka kancing celana jeansku, menurunkannya melewati pinggul, paha, betis hingga mata kakiku. Dan kini aku hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam.

Dapat ku lihat ereksinya semakin besar di balik celana jeans ketatnya, membuatku tanpa sadar menjilat bibirku yang kering.

Dengan perlahan aku menarik karet celana dalamku, menggoyangkannya turun melewati kakiku, membungkuk kemudian mengangkatnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum melihat tangan gemetar Chanyeol yang menerima celana dalamku.

Tatapan Chanyeol segera menjelajah tubuhku, menatap penis ku yang sedikit menegang kemudian menyentuh lututku yang berdarah juga telapak tanganku. "Kau terluka." Katanya, dia menuju lemari obat kecil dan mengeluarkan segumpal kapas juga peroksida.

"Duduk." Suaranya terdengar serius, tak dapat di bantah. Membuatku langsung mendudukan tubuh telanjangku di atas toilet yang porselennya terasa dingin di bawah pantatku.

Dia menuangkan peroksida di atas kapas dan memegangnya di dekat lututku, dengan posisi berjongkok. Membuat wajahnya berada tepat di depan putingku yang keras.

"Ini akan sedikit menyengat." Katanya. Terlihat dari bagaimana caranya mengoleskan peroksida pada lututku, cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia pernah mendapatkan pelatihan medis.

Aku mendesis karena rasa menyengat itu, tapi tetap tak bergeming. Dia mengusap lukaku bersih dan pindah ke lututku yang lain, mengusapnya lagi secara lembut. Kemudian dia mengambil telapak tanganku dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Tanya ku yang terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Melakukan apa?" Ia menautkan alis bingung, dengan tatapan mata fokus pada luka ku.

"Membersihkan luka. Apa kau pernah mendapatkan pelatihan medis?"

Dia mengangguk. "Dulu aku adalah militer tempur medis yang sering dikirim untuk bertugas di Irak dan Afghanistan."

"Kau melihat pertempuran?"

Dia mengangguk lagi, dan ketegangan di bahunya mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menanyakan topik itu lebih jauh. "Banyak sekali-" Dia memotong ucapannya. "Yeah, aku telah melihat pertempuran."

"Sehun selalu bilang aku selalu mengumpat." Kataku bermaksud untuk memecah ketegangan. Chanyeol tertawa dan membalas tatapanku dengan candaan.

"Masuklah dan hangatkan tubuhmu. Aku akan meletakan pakaianmu di mesin pengering." Chanyeol memintaku masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi air hangat. Kemudian berbalik untuk pergi dan aku menangkap lengannya. "Terima kasih." Ucapku tulus.

Dia hanya mengangguk meninggalkan kamar mandi, tapi tidak pergi begitu saja karena sebelumnya ia memandangi tubuh telanjangku.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku memilih untuk hanya mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna hitam dan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menyisir rambutku yang ku biarkan berantakan.

Kemudian aku menemukan Chanyeol di dapurnya sedang membuat kopi, ku rasa. Ia mengenakan celana jeans biru yang bersih juga atasan tanpa lengan memamerkan otot bisepnya yang besar dan keras.

Saat mendengar aku datang, Chanyeol mendongak. Berhenti mengaduk kopinya dan melempar tatapan itens seperti ingin melahapku.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya, pura-pura malu dan menampilkan sosok polos.

"Kau,"

"Ada apa denganku?" Aku melangkah memutari meja untuk menghampirinya. Dia mundur, meletakkan kopinya, membuatku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku padanya hingga ia menempel pada meja.

"Kau seksi." Suaranya serak dan matanya menyapu pada bahu kiriku yang terekspos. "Kau tak tahu pengaruh apa yang kau berikan padaku."

Tatapanku segera beralih menatap ke arah selangkangannya, di mana tonjolan itu muncul kembali. Kali ini tanpa ragu aku menggerakan jari lentikku sampai paha dan ereksinya.

"Kurasa aku tahu." Kataku menantang.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau benar-benar tak tahu."

Aku membuka kancing celana jeansnya, sembari mengecup rahangnya. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku."

Dan saat aku ingin menurunkan zipper celana jeansnya, Chanyeol segera menahan tanganku. "Baek, kita baru saja bertemu. Ini... ini gila. Aku tahu aku mencium mu lebih dulu, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Kau terlihat begitu marah, dan luar biasa seksi."

"Ya, ini memang gila." Kataku. "Tapi aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin melakukannya karena ini gila."

"Dengar, aku memang terlihat seperti _biker_ yang keras dan kasar tapi aku bukan tipe pria _one night stand_." Suaranya serak, dan jari-jarinya mengendur tak lagi mencengkram tanganku.

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk dalam diriku. Bukan rasa bersalah, tapi mirip semacam itu. Apa yang aku inginkan? Hubungan jangka panjang? Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Yang aku tahu adalah rasa membakar dalam diriku, kedutan dalam lubangku, dan tanganku yang berusaha untuk menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Jadi? Ini tak harus menjadi _one night stand_." Aku mengubah taktik dan memindahkan tanganku dari pangkal pahanya, beralih masuk ke dalam bajunya untuk mengusap perutnya yang sekeras papan cucian.

"Baek, aku –Ya Tuhan. Kau membuatku gila." Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang saat aku menjalankan tanganku di atas tubuhnya, menyentuh otot dan kulit panasnya. "Kau yang mendorongku sampai batas kemampuan, dan aku tak akan bisa menahan diri lagi."

"Bagus." Bisikku. Kemudian tanganku menelusuri dadanya, memancing ereksinya sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat miliknya melompat bebas dari dalam celananya hingga aku bisa menyentuhnya dan menempatkan miliknya di mulut dan lubangku.

"Sialan, aku berusaha untuk bersikap terhormat di sini. Ketika aku memboncengmu, aku bersikap baik. Maksudku, ya Tuhan aku memang menginginkanmu. Kau memang begitu seksi sampai aku tak bisa menahannya. Tapi aku tidak berpikir kau-"

"Chanyeol, dengar. Aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hal ini dalam hidupku, maksudku aku hanya melakukannya bersama Sehun. Tetapi terkadang itu membosankan." Aku menjatuhkan kedua tanganku ke samping tubuhku.

"Sehun, dia tak suka saat diriku menyumpah dan hanya bisa bercinta dalam keadaan gelap. Dia bekerja di bank, memakai celana _khaki_ dan kemeja rapi bahkan di hari sabtu. Dia benci memberikan oral padaku, dan tak suka kalau aku melakukan oral padanya. Demi Tuhan dia satu-satunya pria yang tak suka mendapat oral."

Aku sudah memainkan peranku sekarang, mengakui hal-hal yang bahkan diriku sendiri tak pernah mengakuinya apalagi mengatakannya dengan suara keras.

"Aku sudah bersama Sehun sejak usia sembilan belas tahun. Aku bosan dengannya, dan aku menginginkan lebih. Aku menginginkanmu Chanyeol. Saat kau menciumku di lift, aku bersumpah bahwa jantungku berhenti."

Kemudian saat aku terengah-engah karena ucapanku, Chanyeol langsung memeluk dan membawaku dalam ciuman lembut. Tangannya menelusuri punggung dan bahuku, lalu turun menuju pahaku. Memasukan tangan besarnya ke dalam jubah mandiku dan menangkupkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu pada kedua pantatku. Membuatku melengkungkan punggung dan menggerakkan tanganku di atas bahunya yang keras.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak." Balasku sedetik kemudian. Itu tidak bohong, tapi bukan juga kebenaran. Aku menginginkan apa yang dia lakukan padaku, namun merasa takut juga pada saat yang sama.

"Jadi kenapa kau bergetar?"

"Karena aku sangat menginginkanmu." Aku tersenyum malu-malu, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk bersikap malu-malu. "Aku akan melupakan Sehun, melupakan segala hal tentangnya. Aku sangat menginginkanmu meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu Chanyeol."

"Ini gila." Dia masih menahan, tapi pertahannya sudah mulai turun. Aku tahu itu.

"Kau membuat darahku mendidih," Mendorong pinggulku ke arahnya. "Dan membuatku terangsang."

Dia menyeringai kemudian menunduk untuk menciumku lagi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau merasa seperti di rayu oleh pria sepertiku, Baek."

Aku memutar mataku membalas ucapannya. "Aku sudah bilang aku salah menilaimu, dan aku minta maaf."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak salah, tidak sepenuhnya. Aku memang kasar, dan ada saatnya aku siap bercinta pada saat itu juga. Kemudian aku menyadari itu membosankan, hingga aku berhenti untuk sementara."

"Berhenti? Maksudmu seks?"

Dia mengangguk, tampak seperti malu-malu. "Ya, ini sudah lebih dari setahun."

Aku menatapnya lagi dengan rasa kagum dan sedikit terpukau. Aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkan setahun tanpa melakukan seks. Sehun dan aku tidak melakukannya setiap hari, tapi paling tidak itu seminggu sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa, Chanyeol?"

"Yah, aku melakukan banyak hal seperti bekerja. Karena pekerjaanku adalah jenis pekerjaan yang tidak menyisakan banyak waktu untuk main-main."

Aku mengambil kopi miliknya di atas meja, meneguknya kemudian bertanya. "Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku dokter. Saudaraku dan aku menjalankan sebuah perusahaan nirlaba yang bernama 'Rescue Medic Enterprises' . Kita seperti dokter tanpa batas wilayah, tapi itu hanya aku, saudara lelaki ku dan beberapa orang lainnya. Semuanya mantan militer, pasukan khusus, petugas medis dan ahli-ahli lain di bidang yang sama. Kami biasa pergi untuk memberikan perawatan medis di daerah berbahaya. Aku baru saja kembali dari Afrika dan aku mungkin akan segera kembali."

Aku menginginkan dia separah sebelumnya, tapi aku tak ingin merasa terburu-buru. Saat ia mulai bercerita, entah mengapa membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih baik lagi.

"Itu luar biasa Chanyeol." Ucapku jujur.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Yah, aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu di pertempuran selama menjadi bagian dari anggota militer. Hingga suatu hari unitku di sergap dan aku hampir terbunuh. Itu bukan pertama kalinya, jadi aku memutuskan surat pengunduran diri. Kemudian aku kembali ke Korea untuk mencoba menjalani kehidupan normal, jadi aku dan saudara ku mendirikan medis penyelamat. Ngomong-ngomong apa pekerjaanmu?"

Chanyeol bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku dengan cara yang lucu.

"Aku seorang perawat medis unit gawat darurat."

Dia menyeringai. "Sejiwa ternyata. Apa kau menyukainnya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku suka kesibukkan yang terus menerus, dan juga suka ketika membantu orang-orang."

Dia mengangguk dan terlihat seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, tapi kemudian mengabaikannya. Lalu menaruh kopinya ke dalam westafel kemudian membawa dirinya semakin dekat ke arahku yang diam menunggu.

Chanyeol tidak membetulkan celananya, dan saat ia mendekatiku, tanganku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri. Meraih ke arahnya, menyentuh karet celana dalamnya.

"Kesempatan terakhir." Ucapnya. "Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menolak."

Aku menggeleng, menyelipkan tangan di bawah celana dalamnya untuk menangkup kulit pantatnya yang ketat.

"Baik, jadi jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatimu."

 **TBC**

 **Yeollowbanana's note**

Oke miane miane hajima, ternyata chapternya terlalu panjang jadi skidipapap sawadikap asoy indehoy nya tunda dulu

MIANEE CHINGU

Mohon maaf juga chap kemarin masih banyak typo huhu ㅠㅠ

Btw terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah review, follow, sama fav. Sumpah makasih banget, AKU SAYANG KALIAN!

Thanks juga sesepuh DWB yang memberi izin diriku untuk promosi di lapak DWB. aku ga cinta kamu uncehaaa

Sampai bertemu kamis minggu depan!

Jangan lupa, review menunggu belaian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Biker Billionaire #1 : A Wild Ride**

 **Original story by Jasinda Wilder**

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance

 **A/N** : Cerita ini remake dari novel karya Jasinda Wilder yang berjudul Biker Billionaire #1 : A Wild Ride. Novel Inggris bergenre romance erotic yang memiliki tiga series dan A Wild Ride ini series pertamanya. Untuk beberapa bagian ada yang di cut juga dialog ada yang saya ubah demi kenyambungan cerita karena novel ini adalah novel straight tetapi saya ubah jadi boy x boy. Semoga tidak mengecewakan! btw sorry for typo TT

 **Warnings** : BOY x BOY! CHAPTER INI FULL NC!

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku ke tempat tidur. Menempatkanku di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, kemudian perlahan membuka tautan tali jubah mandiku.

Ia menarik satu ujung ke sisi yang lain, membuat tubuhku telanjang di bawahnya. Memamerkan tubuhku ke udara yang dingin, dan matanya melebar.

"Ya Tuhan, kau seksi Baek." Suaranya rendah saat memujiku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka memberi pujian, itulah mengapa saat mendengar Chanyeol memujiku sedikit membuatku tidak percaya diri.

Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang bisa saja mendapatkan supermodel atau aktris papan atas, bukan lelaki sepertiku.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang sempurna." Tangannya menelusuri perutku, naik ke atas diantara dadaku, menyentuhnya, mencubitnya, dan menggosok ibu jarinya di atas putingku.

"Aku tak sabar untuk mencicipi dirimu seutuhnya."

Hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya pada kedua dadaku, dapat membuatku melengkung dan menggeliat. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bahuku, mencium dengan ujung lidahnya dan turun kembali diantara dadaku.

Aku tenggelam dalam aksinya, hanya dapat berbaring di sana dengan tanganku di punggung juga bahunya, kepalaku miring ke belakang dan mataku sedikit terpejam.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tebal menekan di atas penisku yang sejak tadi menegang tanpa di sentuh. Dan kupikir entah bagaimana caranya ia telah melepas celananya tanpa ku sadari, tapi ternyata itu adalah jarinya. Menelusuri di sekitar penisku yang mengeluarkan pre-cum, membesar dan basah, kemudian jarinya menari di atas kepala penisku. Membuatku nyaris terengah.

Aku menekan tulang belakangku ke tempat tidur, dan teringat bahwa sejak tadi tujuan awalku adalah ingin menyentuh dirinya. Kemudian aku mendorong celana jeansnya turun dari pinggulnya, dan ia membantuku dengan menarik celananya lepas tanpa ragu.

Tanganku menyentuh bokongnya lagi, dan aku kagum pada kenyataan bahwa bokongnya pun berotot juga kencang.

Bibir Chanyeol perlahan turun ke bawah, mencium tulang rusukku, perut, pusar, hingga kedua tulang pinggulku. Setelahnya Chanyeol mengangkatku dan menarikku ke ujung tempat tidur, membuat lututku berada di bahunya dan lidahnya menjilati paha bagian dalamku. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh penisku, janggutnya yang pendek menggesek pahaku.

Aku semakin melebarkan lututku terbuka, melengkungkan punggung karena merasa lidah Chanyeol menemukan kepala penisku, kemudian berputar-putar dalam lingkaran yang lambat.

Lidah itu benar-benar gesit, menciptakan kenikmatan untukku dalam gerakan yang terampil, membawaku ke atas lalu kembali turun. Kemudian Chanyeol meraup semua kemaluanku dalam gua hangatnya, menggerakkan kepalanya berputar saat pinggulku mulai melengkung.

Aku terengah hampir merintih, juga sangat dekat dengan pelepasanku tapi Chanyeol melambatkan temponya. Aku membungkuk untuk menempatkan jariku di rambutnya, mengacak-acak dan mencengkram, tapi tidak memaksa untuk kepalanya semakin tenggelam ke arahku, lebih tepatnya hampir.

Chanyeol tertawa di antara pahaku, mengantarkan hawa panas yang membuatku mengerang. Dia melakukannnya lagi, tetapi bukan tertawa melainkan bernafas lambat. Nafas panasnya yang membuatku liar.

Ia kemudian kembali memasukkan milikku ke dalam mulutnya, membawaku semakin dekat pada pelepasan. Gerakannya benar-benar lambat, mengeluarkan milikku untuk menjilatnya ke atas sedikit, kemudian memasukkannya kembali. Lidahnya menari di atas kepala penisku sampai aku mengejangkan pinggulku.

Setelahnya aku datang, lebih keras daripada yang pernah ku alami sebelumnya. Aku datang begitu keras sampai melihat bintang, dan aku benar-benar menjerit dengan keras.

Aku bukan orang yang banyak mengeluarkan suara saat berhubungan seks, tidak pernah. Bahkan saat pengalaman yang paling intens sebelumnya, suara paling keras yang ku keluarkan adalah terengah-engah saat klimaks. Juga tubuhku sedikit bergetar yang mana tak bisa ku cegah.

Tapi ini adalah ledakan, sebuah ledakan nuklir yang meluncur keluar membakar ke perutku dan membuat anggota tubuhku gemetaran.

Chanyeol merangkak kembali di tempat tidur, kemudian aku menariknya untuk menempalkan kedua belah bibirku pada miliknya. Mencicipi rasaku sendiri di bibirnya, aku tak peduli dan malah menyukainya.

"Apakah kau pernah mengalami apa yang aku lakukan padamu sebelumnya?" Chanyeol bertanya di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Sekali, dan itu sangat kikuk juga tidak menyenangkan bagi kami berdua. Itu adalah saat aku dan Sehun pertama kali mulai berkencan." Jawabku sembari membawa jariku turun mengusap punggungnya. "Tapi ini tidak seperti apa yang pernah aku rasakan, dimana aku belum pernah datang begitu keras dalam hidupku."

Dia hanya tertawa. "Oh, kau berada dalam perjalanan yang liar, aku baru saja mulai. Dan itu membuatmu mau ikut."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, dan kami berdua bercumbu. Hanya berciuman, lidah saling membelit satu sama lain, dan desahan pelan yang berasal dari diriku.

Aku terengah-engah saat ciuman kami terpisah, kemudian tanganku menjelajah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aku menelusuri dadanya dengan jariku, berputar di putingnya kemudian membiarkan jariku mengikuti lekukan cengkungan antara otot perutnya. Akhirnya jariku menemukan bentuk V di mana otot perutnya mengarah menuju pangkal pahanya, kemudian menghilang di balik celana boxer.

Miliknya keras karenaku, menonjol dengan jelas di balik celana boxer-nya, kepala kemaluannya hampir muncul keluar di atasnya. Aku melirik dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alis padaku, tersenyum dengan satu sudut mulutnya. Berbaring di sana menungguku, satu tangannya di punggungku sedang tangan yang lain jatuh dengan malas di sepanjang dadanya.

Satu jariku masuk ke dalam celana boxer abu-abu miliknya dan menyenggol ujung kejantanan Chanyeol. Dia tersentak, perutnya mengempis masuk. Aku menatapnya, melihat kilat kegelisahan di dalam matanya.

Aku ingat dia setahun tanpa melakukan ini, jadi sedikit kegelisahan bisa dipahami. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan sampai dengan cepat karena sudah begitu lama. Itu mungkin saja terjadi dimana kegugupannya muncul, mungkin ia juga bertanya hal yang sama sepertiku.

Aku berpikir untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa Sehun –nama yang melintas dipikiranku, dan membuatku merasakan getaran jijik- belum pernah bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit, paling lama. Tapi entah bagaimana, bahkan jika Chanyeol hanya dapat bertahan selama tiga puluh detik, itu akan menjadi tiga puluh detik yang lebih baik dari semua menit milik Sehun yang ia beri padaku.

Menepis segala pemikiran tentang Sehun, aku segera menarik celana boxer Chanyeol turun melewati pinggulnya. Kemudian ujung kemaluannya melompat bebas, membuatku hampir mengerang saat melihat miliknya.

Aku bergerak ke bawah, menyentuh kemaluan Chanyeol hanya dengan ujung lidahku di kepalanya. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam memlalui hidung dan aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya Baek." Katanya.

"Aku ingin."

"Pernahkah kau melakukannya?"

"Sekali semacam itu." Kataku sembari menarik seluruh boxernya lepas, kemudian Chanyeol melemparnya ke samping menggunakan kaki.

"Semacam itu?" Dia melengkungkan alisnya, satu sifat yang aku pelajari dari berbagai macam ekspresi milik Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak berjalan dengan baik." Aku mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan masa laluku.

Dia mengusap rambutku dengan jarinya. "Jika kau ingin,"

Aku menanggapinya bukan dengan kata-kata melainkan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Satu kepalan di atas yang lain, dan kepala kejantanannya masih satu inchi di atas jari-jariku, atau bisa juga lebih. Dia begitu besar, lebar dan bulat dengan lengkungan lembut dari pangkal hingga ujungnya.

Aku menelusuri lubang kecil di ujungnya dengan ibu jari dan cairan bening berlomba-lomba keluar. Kemudian menundukkan kepalaku untuk mencicipinya, membuat dia tersentak dan kemaluannya terayun-ayun bersamaan saat ia menarik nafas.

Sangat sensitif.

Aku mengusap ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tanganku, tapi aku sadar kalau miliknya kering. Jadi aku membawanya ke dalam mulutku, membiarkan air liurku melapisinya. Membuat milik Chanyeol licin, dan aku memompanya lagi secara perlahan.

Pinggulnya mulai berputar membuatku merasa lebih berani sekarang. Matanya sedikit terpejam, dadanya naik turun secara perlahan, tangannya menggenggam selimut tempat tidur. Aku memasukkan kepalanya kedalam mulutku, mencicipinya di lidahku kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali untuk menganggumi miliknya sekali lagi.

"Penggoda." Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya Tuhan. Kau membuatku gila."

Aku menatapnya, Chanyeol memegang miliknya di tanganku dan menaik-turunkan tanganku di sepanjang kemaluannya lagi. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu, hanya saja milikmu begitu indah."

Dia tersenyum padaku lalu melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan melengkungkan punggung saat aku membawa miliknya lagi ke dalam mulutku. Melebarkan bibirku semampunya untuk menyesuaikan ukurannya. Aku memompa telapak tanganku di sekelilingnya, membawanya ke dalam mulutku hingga menabrak bagian belakang tenggorokanku. Menariknya keluar lagi, tidak semuanya dan ia mencengkram selimut sampai jari-jarinya memutih.

Aku mengulanginya lagi, kali ini mendorongnya lebih dalam ke tenggorokanku. Dia tersentak, ketika ia hampir sampai di tenggorokanku dan aku suka suaranya, suka kekuasaan yang ku miliki atas dirinya. Sekarang aku mulai berirama, menaik-turunkan miliknya di dalam mulutku, juga menggerakan tanganku di pangkalnya seirama dengan mulutku.

Pinggulnya bergerak putus asa, miliknya semakin membesar membuat mulut dan tanganku bergerak semakin cepat. Jari-jarinya memutih menggenggam selimut dan ia terengah rendah.

Aku membiarkan satu tanganku untuk bermain pada kedua bola kembarnya, menangkup kantung itu di telapak tangan dan jari-jariku. Memijat selembut yang aku bisa. Mereka begitu lembut, kulit keriput yang kencang dan ketat. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya memberi peringatan. "Aku datang, oh Tuhan aku datang sekarang."

Kemudian dia datang dengan keras, melepaskan banjir panas ke dalam mulut dan tenggorokanku. Bolanya berdenyut di tanganku dan kemaluannya bergetar saat ia datang. Aku memeras dengan keras, menghisap hingga pipiku cekung, membuat Chanyeol mengerang lagi dan menggeliat di tempat tidur. Membungkuk ke depan kemudian melengkungkan punggungnya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol segera menarikku ke dadanya dan aku meringkuk merasa terlingkupi dalam pelukannya, dikelilingi oleh ototnya dan kasih sayang yang lembut.

"Oh. Tuhan." Suara Chanyeol serak dan masih terengah-engah. "Kau membuatku datang dengan begitu keras juga sangat mengagumkan."

Aku merasakan sensasi bangga saat mendengar pujian itu. Aku tahu aku akan melakukannya lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan reaksi dari dirinya, merasakan kekuasaan atas tubuhnya, dan memberinya kenikmatan yang jelas aku milki.

Jemariku menelusuri otot-ototnya, sementara tangan Chanyeol naik dan turun di atas punggungku, menggelitik tulang ekorku dan masuk ke dalam celah pantatku. Bergerak naik dari pinggul ke bahuku lalu kembali ke pantatku, memberikan belaian juga remasan di sana.

Aku tidak bisa menjauhkan tanganku dari kemaluannya, jadi aku segera membawa miliknya ke dalam genggamanku lagi. Menyentuhnya, merasakan sensasi yang aneh dari sutra dan baja. Penis milik Chanyeol lembut dan lemas, jatuh di tanganku yang anehnya terasa berat.

Perutku tegang penuh antisipasi saat ia mulai menegang di bawah sentuhanku. Aku ingin dia di dalam diriku, hanya dengan membayangkan miliknya masuk ke dalam lubangku yang basah dan licin membuat tubuhku gemetar.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek kau membuatku siap untuk melakukannya lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

Miliknya belum sepenuhnya menegang, tapi hampir berdiri tegak lurus terhadap tubuhnya. Dia menarik tubuhku ke arahnya, mengangkatku dengan satu tangannya. Kemudian aku duduk mengangkangi lututnya dan memegang miliknya di tanganku sekali lagi.

Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka laci di meja sebelah tempat tidur, merobek satu kondom dari bungkusnya. Aku mengambil kondom itu darinya dan membentangkan di atas kepalanya, menggulung ke bawah dengan kedua tangan secara bergantian. Saat sudah terpasang, Chanyeol mengangkatku dengan memegang pinggulku, membimbingku ke arah kejantanannya. Aku memegang miliknya dengan satu tangan dan mulai memasukan ujung kepalanya ke dalam lubangku.

Aku menahan tubuhku di atasnya sejenak, menatap matanya membuat tatapan kami bertemu.

Aku membenamkan diriku ke bawah dalam satu gerakan lambat, terengah-engah, mulutku gemetar saat dia meregangkan milikku yang ketat menjadi lebih lebar untuk menerima dirinya.

Ya Tuhan miliknya besar.

Chanyeol mengerang saat aku melingkupinya, suara geramannya yang rendah membuatku menjadi liar. Aku menyangga tubuhku dengan tangan di dadanya dan memutar pinggulku dengan pelan, tidak tergesa-gesa untuk membiarkan lubangku menyesuaikan ukurannya.

Dia bahkan belum masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam dan aku sudah menuju ke arah orgasme. Aku tak bisa bernafas merasakan dirinya di dalam diriku, dan malah bertambah buruk saat Chanyeol memegang dadaku dengan tangannya, memutar putingku, mencubit dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol bertanya, nyaris belum menggerakkan pinggulnya sama sekali. "Kau begitu ketat, luar biasa ketat."

Aku menggeleng, menarik nafas untuk berbicara. "Tidak, kau sempurna. Tapi tolong jangan terburu-buru."

Aku mengangkat pinggul hingga membuatnya hampir keluar dariku dan dia mendorong ke arahku, ingin menenggelamkan drinya lagi. Lalu aku menghempaskan diriku, membuat milik Chanyeol sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam diriku hingga ke dasar.

Setelahnya aku tak dapat menahan orgsme ku, dan cairan milikku mengotori dada juga perut Chanyeol. Aku ambruk ke atas tubuhnya, melumat bibirku ke bibirnya, nafas terengah, dan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di tulang punggungku.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, denyutan bertahap dan dorongan yang lembut. Setiap gerakkannya mengirim sensasi mendebarkan ke seluruh tubuhku, menyesakkan nafas, membuat desahan lolos dari bibirku.

Aku menyesuaikan ritmenya, hanya sedikit bergerak masuk dan keluar, lenganku di lehernya, seluruh tubuhku menempel di tubuhnya. Keringat kami bertemu dan nafas kami bersatu. Bibirnya menyentuh bahuku dan jari-jarinya mencengkram pinggul juga pahaku, berusaha mengambil kendali.

Aku merasakan otot-ototnya tegang dalam sentuhanku dan tiba-tiba ia mengangkatku membuat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku. Dia berat tapi tidak menekanku, sekarang miliknya di dorong sepenuhnya tapi tidak terlalu keras. Mulutnya menemui putingku dan ia menggigit tonjolan sensitifku dengan giginya, membuat jeritan kecil dariku.

"Ya Tuhan kau begitu responsif." Katanya. Jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan poni basah yang menutupi dahiku.

Kemudian dia menelusuri bibirnya di leher dan turun ke dadaku, meninggalkan jejak ciuman yang basah.

"Responsif?" Kataku terkesiap.

"Bagaimana kau bereaksi terhadap apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Kau mengeluarkan desahan setiap kali aku menyentuhmu dan aku menyukainya."

Kali ini ia bergerak dengan semangat, menarik keluar diriknya lebih jauh kemudian mendorongnya kembali. Membuatku hanya bisa mengerang setiap menerima gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aku biasanya tidak begitu berisik." Kataku sembari mencium pipi, rahang dan bibirnya.

"Jangan berhenti," Ujar Chanyeol. "Aku menyukai suara yang kau buat."

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Tidak akan terjadi."

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar hingga hanya ujungnya yang ada dalam diriku. Mengaitkan kakiku di atas bahunya dan menekuk lututku. Sehingga berat tubuh bagian bawahku kini di sangga oleh penisnya dan kakiku ada di bahunya.

Tanganku mencengkram selimut, mencakar dengan putus asa saat ia mulai mendorong dirinya dalam diriku. Lambat pada awalnya kemudian kecepatannya mulai meningkat. Pinggulku menempel di pinggulnya dan sekarang aku menerima miliknya sepenuhnya, seluruh miliknya masuk ke dalam lubangku dan kepala penisnya menyentuh prostatku.

Desahanku semakin keras, dan dia bergabung dengan menggeram seperti binatang buas. Ototnya berkilat karena keringat, dorongannya bertambah cepat dan aku merasa getaran kecil mulai menjalar di pahaku.

Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh milikku yang menegang sejak tadi, sadar bahwa sama sekali belum tersentuh olehku. Mengocoknya dengan cepat seirama dengan gerakan Chanyeol di lubangku yang juga tak kalah cepat. Getarannya semakin terasa, membuat gerak tanganku semakin cepat.

Punggungku melengkung, getarannya menyebar seperti api kebakaran, membuatku menjerit seperti kerasukan. Seluruh tubuhku mengejang, padahal aku belum sepenuhnya orgasme.

Setelahnya aku menjerit lebih keras dari suara yang pernah aku keluarkan ketika pelepasan ku sampai, aku seperti melihat bintang. Titik-titik putih di seluruh pandanganku, titik-titik kecil tak berwana menyebar keluar satu sama lain sampai seluruh duniaku menjadi putih. Chanyeol menyusul berteriak beberapa saat kemudian. Miliknya berdenyut mendorong dalam irama staccato, dan aku merasa dia akan klimaks. Kejantanan Chanyeol terus tenggelam dalam diriku, kupikir aku sedang di robek menjadi dua bagian oleh kenikmatan. Dan Chanyeol terus mendorong hingga ia benar-benar datang.

Sebuah pemikiran melintas dalam benakku, aku ingin dia datang tanpa pelindung dalam diriku. Hingga aku bisa merasakan benihnya mengalir di lubangku.

Entah bagaimana kakiku sudah berada di tempat tidur dan tubuh Chanyeol berada di atasku. Miliknya masih berdenyut di dalam diriku, menikmati sisa-sisa terakhir dari sensasi dalam tubuhku.

Nafasku kembali menjadi terengah-engah, pusing yang memabukkan, dan aku menyadari sebagian penyebab aku melihat bintang secara harfiah karena orgasme ku begitu intens.

Aku tersedak, dadaku naik turun, dan setelahnya tangisku tak terkendali, menjerit dan gemetar. Chanyeol menyadarinya, ia segera berguling dari atasku dan memegang pipiku dengan tangannya. "Aku menyakitimu." Dia nampak takut atas pemikirannya itu. "Kau menangis."

Aku menggeleng, memaksa bernafas melalui paru-paruku, berusaha mendorong pergi air mata yang terus keluar.

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Aku berguling jatuh ke atas dadanya dan lengannya membungkusku. "Aku menangis karena aku... karena kau menyetubuhiku sampai aku tak bisa bernafas."

"Apa itu berarti sesuatu yang bagus?" Chanyeol mencari jawaban ke dalam mataku, masih tampak cemas.

"Oh Tuhan, ya tentu." Aku tak bisa menjelaskan agar dia paham apa yang baru saja aku alami. "Kau sudah menghancurkanku, tahu."

"Apa?" Dia tampak panik.

Aku tertawa menyadari betapa lucu kedengarannya. "Maksudku, kau telah menghancurkan harapanku terhadap semua pria lain. Mustahil bagi siapapun yang bisa melakukan hal itu lagi padaku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. "Sialan, kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana rasanya. Aku tak tahu bahwa seks bisa seperti itu."

Dia menyeringai, meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku kemudian menangkup pantatku.

Aku menggoyangkan pantatku, menyukai bagaimana ia menyentuhku. Dan setelahnya aku khawatir tentang seberapa sering aku mengucapkan kata 'suka' padanya.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya lumayan untukmu?" Tanyaku.

Chanyeol segera menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau bilang apa itu artinya lumayan?" Dia berguling di atasku dan aku merasakan tekanan benda setengah keras di perutku.

Aku mengeluarkan suara senang yang rendah di tenggorokanku, kagum bahwa ia bisa siap lagi secepat ini.

"Ini adalah seks terbaik dalam hidupku." Chanyeol menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan menciumku dengan kelembutan.

"Omong kosong." Kataku.

Dia tertawa mendengus. "Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong pada pembual."

Kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku ke bawah dan membelai miliknya yang mulai membesar, menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan kondom, lemas dan basah. Aku menariknya bebas dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya ke arahku, lalu meraih satu kondom lagi. Aku segera menghentikannya. "Kita tak perlu itu."

Aku menyentuhnya lagi, menggerakkan tanganku pada miliknya yang licin. Dia mengerang, menekan dahinya ke dahiku, sekarang miliknya sudah sepenuhnya ereksi.

Aku menariknya masuk ke dalam diriku, tapi dia masih ragu-ragu, mencoba untuk menariknya keluar.

Seorang pria yang luar biasa.

"Aku ingin tanpa pelindung." Kataku. "Aku ingin merasakan milikmu keluar dalam diriku."

 **TBC**

 **Yeollowbanana' s note**

Jujur gue pusing pas ngetranslate chapter ini wkwk soalnya ada beberapa narasi yang gimana ya, berat banget buat di mengerti /yaelah

Si penulis asli ini kayak pake kalimat 'istilah' gitu loh, misal artinya tuh cuma "nikmat" tapi sama dia dibikin panjang kayak "getarannya menjadi gempa bumi, berubah menjadi pergeseran tektonik" aduh otak gue ga nyampe tolong

Makanya ada beberapa yang gue ubah, intinya tetep sama kok cuma supaya lebih ringan aja.

Tau ga sih ngetik ginian gue malah ngebayangin dojin sama hyesung wkwkwk

disini _hawt_ bukan karena banyak desahannya, tapi detail dari cara mendeskripsikan kejadiannya itu bikin bayangan semakin meliar wkwk

Jangan lupa review, follow, dan fav! Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir!


End file.
